different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith Parker
Belle is a friend and a co-worker of Roman Graham, as well as being an ex-girlfriend for a teacher, Evelyn then being with Dales Dane eventually after the breakup. She is the only character who has a different species than the rest, as her DNA classified her as a werewolf. Profile Description Belle has a dark olive-brown, messy short hair, a pair of green eyes and a tannish-peach skin. She is occasionally wearing hoodies and piercings. Her clothing remains in her wolf form, as she gets taller. She has no pupils in her wolf form, as her eyes are just green. She has fangs in both forms. Belle is a close friend of Roman, and good friends with Yuki and Aki. She is also known as a (at least) bisexual, since she was dating Evelyn Liew before Eve got engaged to another guy after she broke up. Belle is a highly cheerful, wild behavior, but she probably has bipolar disorder since she gets upset very easily. She often is seen to be having self-esteem issues, such as thinking she isn't perfect for Dales, a bad friend for Aki and Yuki, and a disgrace for her family, although none of them really think of her that way. Since her childhood, Belle has always been one of the targets to be captured because people believed werewolves are harmful beings even to this day, mobs will sometimes find her. Background Belle's background is very dark and deep for her cheerful personality. She is the older child of her siblings, having a younger brother named Denver. She also mentioned that her father is the only member of her family to be a human. Belle would love to spend time with Denver when young, however, as they grow up their relationships gets strained for no known reason. But before they do, Belle once saved Denver from a mob who was willing to capture them due to their species, however is still managed to get both of themselves hurt in the process of escaping. Apparently Belle also claims to Dales that she has nightmares of her childhood. Her past commonly consists of a patrol of officers trying to capture her and her family members because the officers suspects them to be murderers as they are werewolves, and there were a few times where she was locked in other people's basements with her brothers, but in the end, her family were saved yet this gives her a possible eternal trauma. To overshadow her past, she tries very hard to be happy and cheerful, and has a clingy behavior to the ones she loved to never have to experience the same trauma again. Gallery somanybelle.png aww.png|Belle with Dales Notes * She dislikes having long hair, having to have remained her hairstyle since she was 13. * Belle is a bisexual, but in earlier versions, she was either a homosexual or a demisexual. * No one really suspects Belle to be a werewolf, as she keeps calm and only changes when she was left alone completely or when she was someone she feels most comfortable from. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Young Adults